


wtf the heck is this

by viscrael



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pre-relationship ish idk, super short lmao, this is vague and half-assed but uh. here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want you to protect me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wtf the heck is this

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally only like 200 words @me what is wrong w / u
> 
> anyway uh i fell in love w/ trc over thanksgiving break, so have some raven gays? i wanna write more for them later but this is all i can spit out rn, per tumblr prompt. what was the conflict--what did ronan protect him from, u ask? who knows. not me thats for su re

It happened again.

“You didn’t have to do that.” It came out sounding less mumbled and more snide, under his breath, with more bitterness creeping into the words than he’d intended. He stared pointedly in front of them where they walked, jaw set.

Beside him, he felt rather than heard Ronan shoving hands into his pockets, clearly trying for indifferent, and there was a masked sense of nonchalance when he said, “I know.”

“You _know_ ,” Adam repeated, a question and still just a bit mocking. He still refused to look at the other; deep breaths, calm down, calm down. He didn’t want to fight today. Well—he _never_ wanted to fight, but he was so tired, and his shift was long after school today, and his limbs felt too heavy to argue, too heavy to get into this with the other boy again. He unclenched the fist in his hand, shoved both of them into his pockets too. Matching.

Ronan didn’t say anything. It was only morning, and they hadn’t even made it to first period yet, but Adam was so tired. Maybe it was lack of sleep that made him so irritable, because the breaths weren’t calming him down. He was not a charity case.

“I don’t want you to protect me.”

The hand reaching to open the door to their Latin classroom stopped in its movement. Ronan’s eyes flickered back to him, paused at his expression, flickered back to the handle. Pushed down.

“You don’t need me to protect you.”

Adam didn’t get a chance to respond, but he guessed that worked out fine. He was at a loss for what to say anyway.


End file.
